Question: The oven temperature was at $325$ degrees because my mom just finished baking a pie. I increased the temperature $75$ degrees so I could bake a pizza. After the pizza was cooked, I turned off the oven. The oven cooled to the room temperature of $68$ degrees. How much did the temperature decrease?
$\text{Temperature}$ $\text{Decrease}$ ${?}$ $68$ $325+75$ The high temperature was $325+75=400$. $400-68=332$ The temperature decreased ${332}$ degrees.